Dos palabras: Te amo
by musicxpornography
Summary: Es difícil no prestar atención al nuevo chico del colegio. Más cuando todas gritan por él, más cuando es atlético e irresistiblemente sensual. Su nombre es Sasuke Uchiha. Y ahora me disputo por su amor…
1. Prologo

_**Prologo**_

Es difícil.

Si, es completamente difícil.

Saber, opinar sobre lo que está sucediendo en estos momentos. Aunque se vea como algo insignificante. ¡Pero la verdad, no lo es!

**Duele**

¿En qué momento se me habría pasado por la cabeza esto? ¡Esto!.

¿Desde cuándo Naruto…? ¿Cuánto tiempo lo he ignorado de verdad? ¿Qué dirá Sasuke sobre lo que Naruto siente? …Y Hinata… Pobre de ella.

Hinata… Se sentirá tan destruida, ¡**NO**!

Seguía sentada en el sillón de la sala de Naruto, con el pequeño platito del té en la mano izquierda y sosteniendo la taza de té con la mano derecha, en shock. Mi mirada seguía perdida, mi boca no tan abierta pero tampoco cerrada, creo que estaba temblando.

-Y dime Sakura-chan, ¿Qué piensas de este sentimiento?-Me pregunto con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas

* * *

**H o l a !**

Yo aquí con un nuevo trabajo por supuesto será **SasuSaku entre otras parejas** que verán a lo largo. Por Que ahora que estamos de vacaciones tengo la ilusión de hacer un longfic y a si puedo dedicar mi tiempo.

Subí un pequeño prologo para ver si les interesa la historia, si no, podemos cambiarla, no hay problema.

Muchos saludos a los que lean.

~_мυsic_x**Poяиogяαpнч**


	2. Chapter I

**I M P O R T A N T E**** DE ****L E E R**** :**

H o l a de nuevo, pues como verán lo anterior apenas fue un _**Prologo**_ y no, los capítulos no serán igual de cortos que el prologo, aquí traigo la continuación y gracias por los comentarios que me animan a escribir .

Bueno, para empezar las indicaciones:

De vez en cuando se verán los puntos de vista de los personajes, pondré por ejemplo:

Sakura's **P**oint **O**f **V**iew

Y seguirá siendo esos puntos de vista inclusive aunque no los señale. Cada vez que sean diferente si lo señalare.

_Cuando está en cursiva es pasado._

"Cuando escribo entre comillas son los pensamientos de los personajes."

**De vez en cuando usare negritas para recalcar algo importante.**

Bueno, considero que es lo básico para poder empezar.

N** o t a :** El uniforme escolar es el típico de Japón, el de las chicas estilo sailor fuku, osea el marinerito. Para aclarar como Sakura Kinomoto de Card Captor Sakura. Y el de los hombres estilo Gakuran, como Yuyu Hakusho pero color azul marino. Nuestros personajes tienen alrededor de quince años.

* * *

-"¿Dónde estará Sakura?"-Pensó Ino recargada en la puerta blanca de la entrada de la escuela.

Miraba su reloj de mano con desesperación. Su nueva amiga llevaba quince minutos de retraso.

-"Ya dejo de ser nueva, ya no puede retrasarse tanto"-Pensaba Ino impaciente

Sakura apenas llevaba dos semanas en el Tokio chugakkou. Se mudo desde Osaka, por cuestiones familiares aun desconocidas. Pero llegar apenas dos semanas no le daba derecho a llegar tan tarde y quizás le negaría la entrada al aula e igual a Ino por esperar a la chica.

-Buenos días Ino-Llego la pelirosa corriendo, inclinándose poniendo sus manos sobre sus rodillas, para respirar un poco de aire ya que venía agitada

-Llegas tarde Sakura, será mejor que corramos-La rubia todo de la muñeca a la ojijade y la impulso hacia ella para empezar a correr.

* * *

-¡Oh diablos!-Dijo Naruto

-Uh, esta vez si te castraran Naruto-Decía Shikamaru riéndose del Rubio

-Yo-yo puedo arreglarlo ¡De veras!-

-Si claro bobo-Dijo Kiba

La puerta se abrió y todos se escamaron, gracias que todos estaban parados alrededor de lo que había causado Naruto

-Uff, no llegamos tarde-Decía Ino mientras se adentraba al aula

Todos suspiraron, ya que se habían llevado un buen susto.

Sakura se adentro lentamente al salón, ya que aun le costaba respirar.

-De seguro nos toca Kakashi, por eso no ha llegado-Decía Ino mientras se volteaba a ver lo que todos observaban-¿Qué está pasando?

-Nada, solo que Naruto hizo de nuevo de las suyas-Dijo Sai tranquilo

-Por kami, ¡Naruto!, ¿Cómo pudiste romper el escritorio de Kakashi-Sensei?-Decía Sakura sorprendida por lo que su compañero podía hacer

-¡No es mi culpa!, ¡Es de Kiba!-Decía Naruto señalando al moreno

-¿Mi culpa? Si como no-

-Claro que si, ¡Tú me retaste a golpearte!

-Cállense y nomas levanten el escritorio y la tabla esa y ya, si Kakashi la tira, la tiro y listo-Dijo Shikamaru

Todos parpadearon varias veces y empezaron a rejuntar todo, ya que recordaron lo que Kakashi dijo la última vez que Naruto hizo sus travesuras

_-Por una la llevan todos-Decía mientras le daba vuelta a la página de su libro pervertido_

-Se ve..

-¡BIEN!-A completo Naruto a Kiba, estirando sus brazos en forma de felicidad

Kiba escucho pasos a la distancia

-Kakashi se acerca-Aviso

Se formo el típico amontono para acomodarse cada quien en su asiento, esperando impacientes al maestro y más que nada, esperando que no se diese cuenta del pequeño grande problema.

Se abrió la puerta, una gotita de sudor recorrió la frente de Naruto.

-Buenos días estudiantes-Decía un Kakashi sonriente entrando-Les tengo noticias-Todos los miraron curiosos.

Kakashi dejo sus papeles sobre el escritorio. Todos miraban cuidadosamente sus movimientos. Tomo un pedazo de tiza y empezó a escribir un nombre en el pizarrón

-¿Uchiha Sasuke?-Pregunto Naruto con los ojos muy abiertos

-Me imagino que todos sabemos de quien se trata-Dijo Kakashi

Hubo un silencio en el salón

-Uchiha, de la famosa familia Uchiha, ya saben, ¿Qué no tienen Historia con Gai-Sensei?-Dijo un poco exaltado-Si, es antecedente de Madara

-Pero esa familia era mala, ¿Qué no?-Pregunto Naruto

-En aquellos tiempos Naruto, cuando Madara mataba por tener territorio, ya lo verán con Gai, lo único que quiero decirles, es que Sasuke Uchiha entrara a este Instituto, a este mismo Salón-Murmullos se escucharon en el fondo

Kakashi Miro a Naruto, Naruto bajo su mirada

-Y no quiero que un Uchiha tenga una mala impresión de este Instituto-Decía aun mirando a Naruto, y después todos voltearon a verlo.

-"¿Un Uchiha?"-Sakura trago Saliva

Se abrió la puerta de nuevo. Entro una rubia alta y con cabello largo.

-Buenos días alumnos-Dijo Tsunade

-Buenos días directora-Dijeron todos al unisonó

-Hoy tenemos la dicha de que un alumno nuevo se una a nuestro curso, pasa por favor Sasuke-

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

Entonces entro, esa figura que esperaba con tanta curiosidad ver entro.

Uchiha Sasuke. El era alto, una piel pálida pero no tanto como la nieve, un cabello color azabache. Se notaba que su piel era delicada. Que si la tocaba podría romperse en pedazos. Tenía una nariz afinada que cualquiera hubiera deseado. Nos miro a todo el grupo. Una mirada oscura y desinteresada que captaba mi atención, pero no solo la mía, la de todos.

Metió desinteresadamente las manos a sus bolsillos. Tenía un aspecto que hablaba bien de él, entonces no me sorprendió que fuera un Uchiha. Había visto en fotos al guerrero Madara, tenía cierto parecido pero no tanto a la vez. Sasuke era una persona Bonita en físico, lo que me hizo preguntarme si sería igual en su interior

-Hey Teme, ¡Bienvenido!-Decía Naruto feliz.

Me desconcerté un poco. Sasuke arrugo la nariz

-¡Naruto!, ¿Cómo te atreves a hablarle así a Sasuke?-Dijo Tsunade furiosa

-Yo ya lo conocía, ¡De veras!-

Ah, entonces era eso…

-Sasuke, puedes sentarte al lado de Naruto-Dijo Kakashi

Sasuke camino hacia el asiento que estaba enseguida de su compañero, Naruto lo miro sonriente, Sasuke solo se limito a sentarse.

-Bien Kakashi, te lo encargo-Decía Tsunade poniendo su mano izquierda en el hombro de Kakashi, después de mandarle una mirada asesina a Naruto, por lo que Naruto se sobresalto.

Tsunade se retiro. Y aun así nadie paraba de mirar al nuevo.

-Bien alumnos, comencemos la clase-Kakashi tomo un libro

Pero el timbre sonó, todos suspiraron aliviados.

-Los veo la próxima clase-

Todos se aventuraron a salir del aula y a dirigirse al siguiente salón.

-Hey Sakura, espérame-Dijo Ino a mis espaldas

Me pare

-¿Qué piensas del nuevo?, ¿Sensual no?-Decía con una sonrisa pervertida

-Lo siento Ino, pero tú ya tienes novio-Miramos a Sai

-Claro y es asombroso-Sonrió-Pero lo decía por ti

-Pues tendría que conocerlo mejor-No sé porque dije eso, solamente lo dije

Ino me miro muy alegre

* * *

-Nee, Teme, ¿Por qué estás aquí?-Pregunto Naruto

-Hmp, eso no es nada que te importe dobe-Contesto Sasuke

-¡Que malo eres!, solo quiero saber-

-Nada que te incumba-Dijo cortante

A lo que Naruto frunció el ceño

-¡Todavía que me preocupo por ti!

Sasuke paró en seco. Naruto lo miro curioso.

-¿Qué ves Sasuke?-pregunto Inocente

Sasuke no respondió, solo miraba fijamente.

Naruto siguió la mirada de Sasuke y observo la escena.

-¿Esos dos qué?-Pregunto

-¿Te refieres a Kakashi-Sensei y a Sakura-chan?

Sasuke asintió levemente

-Son familiares. Sakura está aquí por él. Ellos viven juntos

-¿Solos?

-No, Kakashi-Sensei está casado con Kurenai-Sensei, la que nos da ética. Se rumora que tiene semanas de embarazo

-¿Y por qué vive con ellos?

-No lo sé-Naruto bajo la mirada-Solo sé que es algo muy triste

Sasuke miro confundido a Naruto

-Es que-Tomo aire-Siempre que se saca ese tema. Y que Sakura está a punto de decirme la razón. Se le ve los ojos llorosos y la verdad prefiero cambiar el tema para que regrese esa sonrisa-Naruto sonrío con tristeza

Sasuke solo observaba.

-Nee Sasuke-Teme, ¡Vayamos a almorzar!

-Hn

* * *

-Gracias por la comida-Dijeron al unisonó Sakura e Ino

Sakura probó un bocado de los onigiris que había preparado Ino, Ino miro expectante

-¿…Y?

-Delicioso puerca, ¿Dónde aprendiste a cocinar así?, De seguro a Sai le agradara tu comida-Sonrió Sakura

Ino se sonrojo

-¡Buenos días chicas!-Dijo Tenten llegando con su bento y sentándose en el pasto con sus amigas

-Aun me pregunto Tenten, ¿No te da vergüenza sentarte con nosotras? Es decir, tu vas más adelantada y eso-Decía Ino apenas probando su onigiri

-Para nada-Tenten sonrió con dulzura-Por cierto, ¿Y Hinata?

-Parece que Hinata-Chan falto a la escuela

-Oh cierto, ella va en la segunda clase y ustedes en la tercera, ¿No?-Pregunto Tenten

-Si-Dijeron al unisonó

-El primo de Hinata va contigo, ¿Cierto?-Pregunto Sakura

-Si…-Tenten se sonrojo

Ino y Sakura sonrieron

-¿Te gusta?-Decía Ino con una sonrisa picarona

-Eeeh…-Tenten palideció-Pues, Neji-kun no es muy expresivo, es muy cerrado-Sakura parpadeo varias veces-Siempre concentrado en sus estudios, en las tardes entrenando con su familia, sacando buenas notas, no lo sé-Tenten se sonrojo

-No te desanimes, tu lo puedes conquistar, deberías de invitarlo a salir-Decía Sakura sonriendo

Tenten parpadeo varias veces, después se volvió a sonrojar notoriamente

-Es que… es difícil, el, no sé cómo explicarlo, me desespero

-Animo Tenten-Dijo Ino-¿Cómo crees que yo acabe con Sai?

-Pero él es diferente-Se defendió

Las chicas suspiraron. Ino se echó hacia atrás para acostarse en el zacate

-Que complicados son los hombres de hoy-Susurro

El timbre sonó

-¿Qué? Si no he tocado mi almuerzo-Se quejo Tenten

-Vaya, el tiempo se va rápido cuando hablas de hombres-Rio Ino

Las chicas rieron

-Bueno chicas, me retiro-Dijo Tenten levantándose-Sakura recuerda ir a la junta del comité

-Si

-Hasta luego-Se despidió Tenten

-¿Junta del comité?-Pregunto Ino

-Ajám, me uní al comité de el baile de invierno, he andado muy aburrida y pensé que seria divertido

-Pues haya tú

-¿Qué quieres decir??

-Es una lata estar en esos comités, un estrés-Ino bostezo con pereza

Sakura la miro feo

* * *

Por fin se había acabado el comité, acordamos que sería algo de elegante, ropa de gala, comida de gala, etcétera ya que la escuela tenia los recursos suficientes.

Y que el comité se haya acabado significa que ya no queda nada pendiente, ya que estas juntas siempre son después de la última clase, e inclusive el líder del comité muchas veces cierra la escuela.

Suspire. Este día se me hizo muy corto y largo a la vez. Largo por las dos horas del comité, aproximadamente dos, por el desorden y por no decidir el tema, y lo peor es que escogimos un típico tema.

Eran alrededor de las cinco y media de la tarde, y estaba algo nublado, ya que eran extrañas temporadas de lluvias.

Me decidí a tomar una ruta más corta gracias a las posibilidades de lluvia del día de hoy, y a la vez decidí apresurarme.

Realmente hacia mucho viento y se escuchaban las ramas arrastrarse por las calles incluyendo la basura. Y no podía ver con claridad gracias a la tierra que elevaba el viento.

Sentí que alguien me jalaba de un brazo hacia un callejón bruscamente, y me acorralo contra la pared.

-Au-Gemí del dolor

Pude ver con claridad gracias al golpe de mi cabeza contra la pared. Eran alrededor de tres vándalos, uno traía una pistola.

-Danos tu dinero-Dijo uno de ellos

-No, quítate-trate de quitármelo de encima ya que estaba muy cerca, pero solo aprensiono mas

-Vaya, ella me gusta para otra cosa

Abrí mis ojos como platos, y al momento le di una patada al que estaba cerca de mi para tratar a echarme a correr, pero uno de ellos me agarro del pelo y me lo jalo

-Mira, lindo cabello chicle y largo-Rio de uno de ellos

-Déjenme ir-Grite

-Si vuelves a gritar o a intentar algo te mato-Dijo el de la pistola

Uno trato de quitarme la falda

-¡Nooo!-Grite pataleando

Sentí un golpe profundo y vi borroso, se escucho un grito a lo lejano, apenas podía ver y caí de rodillas, había una sombra peleando contra otras, vi una silueta conocida

-Uchiha-San-Susurre para mi misma

Entonces todo se volvió un manto oscuro…

* * *

Bueno, he aquí el primer capítulo, deseo que sea de su agrado!

**Pequeño diccionario japonés:**

Tokio chugakkou= Tokio Junior High Shool

Bento= Es ese contenedor de comida que los japoneses llevan a sus almuerzos, y muchas veces son creativos y hacen decoraciones hasta del mismísimo Naruto.

Onigiri= Bola de arroz. Es una comida Japonesa

**Terminaciones Japonesas:**

-**Sensei**: Es un título. La forma educada para llamar a un maestro o alguien que sabe mucho sobre una ciencia o arte.

- Chan: Sufijo cariñoso q se usa para los niños. También se usa para referirse a una chica joven cuando hay confianza.

-Kun: Es usado de la misma forma que el -chan pero para los chicos

-Sama: Es una forma educada de llamar a alguien que es más sabio

-San: Es similar a "señor" y "señora" actuando como un cumplido y forma de respeto a esa persona.

-Sempai: Es un título. Usado por ejemplo por un alumno de una clase inferior llamando Sempai a un estudiante de más alto grado

-Dono: Tan extremadamente formal, q ya ni se usa, solo en las pelis de samurais y para referirse a Buda.

Espero y sirva de algo.

Me despido en espera de sus _reviews_ que claro que me animan a escribir

~_мυsic_x**Poяиogяαpнч**


	3. Chapter II

¡Hola!

Me reporto para ponerles el siguiente capítulo de la historia. Con espera de que lo disfruten.

Bueno, creo que las aclaraciones están aclaradas, ¿No?

* * *

**Sakura's POV.**

Una pesadez invadió mi cuerpo. Sentía que mis piernas caían. Mi cabeza estaba recargada sobre algo oscuro. Mi vista aun no se recuperaba, alcanzaba a ver borroso. Mi respiración era normal, pero me sentía cómoda. Cerré mis ojos durante un momento y los abrí de nuevo. Pudiendo recuperar mi vista normal levante lentamente mi cabeza para saber en lo que me recargaba, que por cierto su aroma era bastante elegante.

Me encontré con unos oscuros ojos negros. Un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda dorsal al recordar lo último que vi.

-¡Aaaaaaaaaaah!-Grite al darme cuenta que Uchiha Sasuke me cargaba

Patalee rápidamente para dar a entender que me bajara. Uchiha-San obedeció.

-Aaah…-Lo mire avergonzada por mi actitud infantil

-Ten…-Me entrego mi maletín, parpadee varias veces antes de tomarlo

-Esto… yo…-Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente-¡Muchas gracias!-Me incline en forma de agradecimiento, y pena a la vez.

No se escucho nada por unos momentos. Empecé a creer que posiblemente ya se hubiera marchado o que deliraba.

-Hn, solo ten más cuidado-Uchiha-San empezó a caminar

Y yo me sentí como una idiota. ¡Por dios, le debía a Uchiha Sasuke la vida!

Me reincorpore y lo seguí

-En serio estoy bastante apenada por lo ocurrido anteriormente. Si pudiera hacer algo para pagártelo. ¡No dudes en decírmelo!

Uchiha-San seguía caminando no tan veloz pero tampoco lento. Parecía no prestarme atención, lo que me desanimo

-…Solo ve a tu casa

-Pero, si esta es la ruta para mi casa-Me defendí, pero a Uchiha-San no pareció importarle en lo más mínimo.

Baje mi cabeza, tenía que encontrar una forma de pagárselo, alguna forma de quedar a mano. Pero no la encontraba, y el no ayudaba. De hecho no parece importarle, solo soy una chica mas a la que salvo. No tenía idea si era la primera o la vigésima. Pero lo que hizo fue bastante importante y merece que le pague.

Cuando menos lo pensé estábamos en la estación del metro. Esperando que llegara el próximo. Entonces lo pensé.

-Esto… Disculpa mi imprudencia Uchiha-San, pero, ¿Dónde vive?

El parecía meditar responderme o no

-Las primeras colonias de Tokio

Me sorprendí bastante. Y concuerdo que mi rostro no pareció lo contrario. Llego el metro y abrió sus puertas. Uchiha-San entro con rapidez. Y yo detrás de el

-Increíble, yo también vivo ahí-Sonreí

El solo me miro de reojo

-Qué curioso-Dijo-La mayoría de las personas que viven ahí pertenecen a Clanes, Clanes de hace varios años, ya sabes, viejos.

-Oh lo sé-Voltee a ver el paisaje que recorríamos-Es que Kakashi-Sensei es un aficionado de la historia, así que le compro una casa ahí a un viejo Clan para poder vivir entre la historia

…Y de nuevo, a Uchiha-San no pareció importarle

-Dice que si Gai-Sensei no le hubiera ganado esa asignatura, el mismo la otorgaría-Volví a sonreír, sin tener respuesta alguna-"Tan si quiera puedes fingir que te importa"-Pensé para mis adentros

Nuestro recorrido transcurría en silencio. Yo no paraba en pensar en lo sucedido, ¿Qué hubiera sucedido si Uchiha-San no hubiera estado ahí? Lo más probable es que yo no estuviera aquí.

-Uchiha-San…

El me miro. No supe descifrar el significado de su mirada. Suspire

-¿Qué hacías ahí? Tu sabes, en…

-Un atajo para llegar a casa-Me interrumpió

Yo parpadee varias veces.

-¿Por qué saliste tan tar…

-Porque me uní al club de kendo-Me interrumpió de nuevo

¿El club de kendo?, que curioso. Sabía que alguien como él resultaría interesante.

Me decidí por dejar de hablar, ya que parece que a Uchiha-San parece incomodarle. Y como solía suceder, todo transcurrió en un enorme silencio profundo.

Comencé a pensar en que si porque Uchiha-San entro al instituto. ¿Por qué entrar a estos meses? Ya casi salimos del instituto. ¿Sería que tendría ciertos problemas?

El tren paro. Era nuestro turno de bajar. Rápidamente antes de que arrancara de nuevo.

Cuando mis pies tocaron el suelo suspire profundamente. Me sentía renovada. Ya tampoco se sentía aquel ambiente incomodo que procedía de los silencios. Estire mis brazos como si empezara un nuevo día.

Y cuando menos me di cuenta Uchiha-San ya no estaba. ¿Cómo podía caminar tan rápido? Voltee a todos lados tratando de localizarlo y visualice su silueta a lo lejos.

…Quizás le molestaba mi presencia…

Empecé a caminar no muy rápido para no alcanzarlo, ni tratar de molestarlo, nada parecido, ahora me propuse llegar a mi destino: Mi hogar

Me empezaba a sentir extraña, extraña sin que Uchiha-San estuviera a mí alrededor, caminando a mi lado o con silencio. Me sentía extraña caminando sola sin su presencia. Rara y Sola. Ambos en un gran equilibrio

Visualice que el paro en seco. A lo que yo también pare. Me preguntaba, ¿Qué pretendía?

-¿No vas a venir?-Dijo en alto

Yo me sorprendí bastante, abrí mis ojos desmesuradamente. Apreté fuerte mi maletín, y corrí para alcanzarlo. Cuando llegue hasta el, lo mire directamente a los ojos

-Al fin y al cabo, vivimos para los mismos rumbos

Y de nuevo, transcurrí un semi-corto camino, en silencio. Pero eso no importaba, estaba acompañada, acompañada de Uchiha Sasuke

No sé en qué momento entramos a la colonia. No sé en qué momento doble hacia la izquierda. No sé en qué momento visualice el símbolo Uchiha. No sé en qué momento me di cuenta que Uchiha-San vivía a dos casas de la mía o bueno, la de Kakashi.

-¿Dónde vives tú?-Pregunto Sasuke, la primera pregunta que me hacia

-Ahí, solo a dos casas-Señale

Sasuke no parecía sorprendido. De hecho parecía relajado, ¿Sera que ya estábamos en sus terrenos?

-Eh… bueno, ¡Muchas gracias de nuevo!-Me volví a inclinar y me levante con rapidez-Sera mejor que ya llegue o preocupare a mi familia-Le sonreí

El se limito a contestar y solo me miraba

-¡Hasta luego!

Me di media vuelta y empecé a caminar rápido mientras buscaba mis llaves en mi maletín, no tarde mucho en encontrarlas porque siempre las dejaba en lugares visibles. Llegue a la puerta y antes de que entrara la llave al picaporte voltee a ver a la casa de los Uchiha's y me sorprendí al ver que Sasuke seguía inmóvil, observándome. De seguro se aseguraba de que entrara a casa.

Le sonreí desde lejos mientras metía la llave y le daba vuelta, para así, acceder a mi hogar. Di un gran suspiro al cerrar la puerta tras de mí.

-¡Sakura!, ¿Qué horas de llegar son estas?-Decía una voz muy conocida para mi

Sonreí, era mi tía, la madre de Kakashi. Pero para mí era una abuela por su edad. Era un poco chaparra por su encorvamiento natural, ya saben, la vejez. Su cabello entre grisáceo y blanco. Y claro, poseía aquellos ojos jades representativos de la familia Haruno. Mi madre me solía contar que oba-san tenía muchos pretendientes en su momento. Y lo creo porque aun conserva una parte de su belleza.

-¡Lo lamento tanto Oba-San!, es que tuve una junta del comité y me quede platicando-Decía mientras me quitaba mis zapatos y me ponía las pantuflas.

-Me tenías con el Jesús en la boca niña

-Lo siento

-Ya esta lista la cena, Kakashi y Kurenai ya se dirigen a la mesa, vete a lavar las manos y a comer

Y como siempre asentí y obedecí a Oba-San.

* * *

Termino la cena, los regaños junto con ella. No tenía mucha tarea, de hecho la única que tenía era llevar estampas, las cuales también ya tenía. Sería una larga noche, en la cual no pararía de pensar en lo sucedido, no pararía de analizar lo sucedido.

Quién diría que yo me encontraría en tal peligro, no sabía cómo agradecerle a Uchiha-San. Y tendría que ser algo que pudiera hacer ahora.

Y de repente se me vino a la cabeza, me levante al pensar en la idea, y sonreí en mis adentros.

¡Le prepararía a Uchiha-San su almuerzo de mañana!

* * *

**Sasuke's POV**

Miraba la luna a través de la ventana. Hoy había luna llena.

Voltee a ver la tarea de hoy. Unas insignificantes estampas. Hmp. Pero por un lado me alegraba un poco, ya que me sentía cansado. Las audiciones para Kendo y la pelea que tuve.

Pero la verdad no la salve porque fuera especialmente ella, la salve porque sería horrible que algo malo hubiese ocurrido, no porque fuera ella, para nada.

De repente sentí la presencia de alguien más detrás de mí. Me voltee en defensa. Pero solo era…

-Ne, calmado Teme, ¡No planeaba atacarte!

Baje mis puños y suspire aliviado. No tenía ganas de pelear y Naruto es una carga. Estarlo escuchando y escuchando. Era una lata…

Me limite a ignorarlo y seguí observando a través de la ventana.

-¡¡TEME!! ¿Me estas escuchando?-Naruto me zarandeo

-Cállate Usurantonkachi

-¿Entonces?

-¿Entonces qué?

Naruto me miro acusadoramente

-Que mañana habrá reunión de hombres por si quieres ir-Dijo después de un profundo suspiro

Lo mire esperando a que dijera la razón de la juntada.

-No lo se

-No hay razón para ir

-¡Ándale!, vamos Teme, así conoces a los demás…

-No me interesa conocer a nadie

-¡No debes de ser tan antisocial!, eso te trae problemas Sasuke-Decía el rubio molesto

Sasuke se sentó en una silla que estaba al lado, meditando. Naruto solo se dedico a observarlo, en **silencio**.

-…De acuerdo-Dije después de segundos

Naruto se levanto animado, estirando los brazos con felicidad

-Perfecto, entonces te recojo mañana-Decía mientras salía de la habitación

-Naruto-Se me escapo llamarlo, el volteo a verme-Necesito que me contestes algunas preguntas

Naruto parpadeo varias veces y se adentro de nuevo a la habitación.

-¿Acerca de qué?

-De todo-Murmure

Naruto me miraba sorprendido. Por lo general él era el que hacía las preguntas y yo solo contestaba

-¿Qué sucede Sasuke?

Lo mire fijamente por unos momentos. Apreté mis puños

-Ya nada-Me voltee

Sentía su presencia aun detrás mío. Baje mi cabeza. Y lo escuche cerrar la puerta. Mire al espejo. Naruto ya no parecía seguir aquí…

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

Me levante bastante temprano para prepararle el almuerzo. Y de paso de postre, unas galletitas. Estaba bastante animada, decidí hacer la mejor decoración para él. Su símbolo

No es que se me daba mucho cocinar. Pero tampoco lo que me salía era lo mejor de este planeta. Solo era normal. Sin embargo tenía una ilusión de que todo saliera perfecto. Sentía que le debía algo, y también la necesidad de pagárselo a como dé lugar. De paso, decidí preparar el desayuno para todos…

-Sakura… estoy realmente sorprendido, has hecho el desayuno-Decía Kakashi mientras miraba expectante

-Ha sí, provecho

Salí rápidamente de la cocina. Era hora de cambiarme. Me apresure a ponerme el uniforme, estaba a tiempo. Aunque realmente no sabía a qué horas Uchiha-San Salía de su casa rumbo al colegio. Esperaba que no muy temprano.

Cuando regrese a la cocina, mi familia ya desayunaba. Tome el almuerzo de Sasuke.

-Hoy si que te levantaste temprano-Menciono Kurenai

-Sí, y es hora de irme-Sonreí-Los veo después

Me apresure a salir antes de que tuvieran la oportunidad de preguntar algo más. Corrí muy animada a la casa de Sasuke. Y toque el timbre. Entonces sentí que mi corazón latía profundamente. Y que la sangre se acumulaba en mis mejillas

-Buenos días-Una sirvienta abrió la puerta. La mire fijamente tratando de recordar que hacia aquí. Ella me miraba con dulzura-¿Se le ofrece algo?

-Ah!-Recordé-¿Se encuentra Uchiha-San?

Ella negó con la cabeza

-El joven Uchiha Salió hace media hora hacia el colegio, ¿Gusta dejarle un recado?

-¿¡Hace media hora!?-Casi me caía de la sorpresa, por dios ¿Quién en su santo juicio se iba al colegio media hora antes?-Ah, no, muchas gracias-Hice una reverencia de agradecimiento

La sirvienta me correspondió igual. Di media vuelta y suspire. Solo me quedaba entregárselo en el colegio…

Apresure el paso deseando con todas mis ganas encontrar algún momento para estar con Uchiha-San a solas. Lo que me sería casi imposible. Calculando que medio colegio ahora andaba detrás suyo.

Pare en seco.

¿Qué acababa de decir?

¿A caso me estaba juzgando como alguien que también se interesaba en él?, o… ¿Lo decía nomas por decir?

Me acaricie mi brazo y me lo apreté fuerte. ¿Qué me ocurría?, ¿Seria un nuevo sentimiento? Mordí mi labio inferior. **Realmente me atemorizaban mis sentimientos hacia Uchiha Sasuke.**

Negué la cabeza. Solo quería darle mi eterna gratitud. Eso era todo.

Decidí despejar mi mente y seguir caminando con calma. Llegar al colegio y entregarle mi regalo a Sasuke.

Me di cuenta que las galletas sobresalían del bento. Así que las coloque en mi maletín, en algún lugar en donde no se quebraran ni nada por el estilo…

* * *

Las clases transcurrían lentas, cada vez me parecía visualizar a Uchiha-San más lejos de mí, cuando sentía que lo quería más cerca. No encontraba el momento de hablarle. O hablaba con alguna chica o con Naruto o alguien más. Y comenzaba a desesperarme.

Me encontraba en mi casillero resignándome de darle el almuerzo. Quizás y no era conveniente…

-Vaya, Vaya, miren quien se encuentra aquí. La frentona organizando su casillero de nerd-Decía Karin mientras llegaba con su grupito de estúpidas.

-Desaparece Karin-Cerré de un portazo mi casillero. Decidí no dejar el almuerzo adentro por el peligro que corría

-¿Qué haces con ese bento?-Se acerco peligrosamente

-Nada que te incumba-Me di media vuelta para marcharme

Pero una mano me jalo fuertemente del brazo

-A verlo

-¡No!

Una de las amigas de Karin me jalo el pelo

-Quítenselo

Sus subordinadas le hicieron caso y con algún esfuerzo me quitaron el bento de las manos.

Karin me soltó pero las demás me pegaron de espaldas contra los casilleros y no pensaban en soltarme.

-¡Deja eso Karin, no te metas en mis asuntos!

Karin abrió el bento sin piedad y se encontró con el símbolo Uchiha. Puso una cara de disgusto. Rió malévolamente al terminar de revisarlo

-¿De verdad crees que Sasuke Uchiha te hará caso con esta cosa tan insignificante?-Decía señalándolo con desprecio

Yo no mencione nada, solo la miraba con odio

-Tsk, que mal estas

Metió su mano al almuerzo y lo empezó a desacomodar todo. Mis ganas de gritar, patalear, golpear algo se hicieron presentes. Pero me aguante las ganas

Karin lo tiro todo al piso. Hasta la cajita del bento. Y empezó a pisarlo. Patearlo. De forma despreciable. Cada momento mi odio hacia ella aumentaba con determinación.

-Escúchame bien Sakurita-Se me acerco peligrosamente-Hay dos hechos aquí: El primer hecho es que Sasuke, Nunca, en su vida, te hará caso ni te mirara en la forma en la que tu lo ves-Puro una carita burlesca-Y el segundo hecho es que yo seré la novia de Sasuke y futura esposa-Sonrió-Pero mira el lado bueno, tu bento se ve mejor en el suelo

Trono los dedos y me tiraron encima de la comida

-No hay oportunidad para ti cariño-Se agacho y me dio un beso en la mejilla-Nos vemos

Y tras dar varios pasos sus risas se hicieron presentes.

No sabía si llorar de tristeza o coraje. Solo me quede ahí, hincada, viendo el trabajo desperdiciado. Después de horas Y una gran ilusión. Sentía como las lágrimas se empezaban a ser presentes y me maldecía por no poder ser más fuerte como para derrotar a Karin y a su grupo.

Me sentía basura y débil. Me sentía horrible.

-Sakura… ¿Pero qué paso?

* * *

…

**CHAN CHAN CHAAAN!**

Haha, sin palabras la verdad. Gracias por leer y espero los reviews. ¡Perdonen la tardanza!

~_мυsic_x**Poяиogяαpнч**


End file.
